


Promise

by J_halstead



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Big fix it fic for 7x18, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_halstead/pseuds/J_halstead
Summary: Hailey knew she had one stop to make before going home. This is what I think should’ve have ended the episode
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally couldn’t write fast enough after I finished the latest episode. Also this is my first fic in maybe a year? or more?

Hailey sat in Voight’s office for a few minutes after he finished speaking. She was mentally trying to make a plan before she left and she knew there was one person she needed to talk to in person. She grabbed the details on the temporary duty assignment from Platt and walked out without a word.

Her mind kept racing the longer she drove and Hailey knew she needed to tell Jay everything. Well maybe not everything, but atleast what’s been going on with work. She knew how he felt about Voight going off the rails so she thought giving him a couple weeks to process everything might be the best idea. Pulling up to his building, she shot off a text to Vanessa telling her she needed to wait up to talk. The rookie answered almost immediately that she’d be up and that left Hailey standing at Jay’s door. 

She knew it was late but she also knew Jay, and if anything he was watching reruns of whatever game he could find. Hailey knocked quietly, keeping in mind that most of his neighbors were normal and most likely asleep. She could hear him moving around through the door, smiling at the fact that she knew exactly what he was doing: muting the tv, putting his empty bottle in the recycling, and checking the peephole when his side arm. 

“A bit late for a social visit.” Jay’s eyes met hers and she knew he was messing with her. Hailey brushed by him and tossed her jacket on the back of a chair. “Please, make yourself at home. You want a beer?”

Her brow pinched together trying to figure out where to start. “I need you to come sit. I’m about to tell you some things and I don't know how you'll react. But you’re my partner and you need to know.” He took in how serious she was and sat down next to her on the couch, leaving no space between them. 

“Jay, I haven't been a good cop lately. I’ve done things that I shouldn't have. Things that would make you want a different partner.”

“Hailey that’s never gonna happ-“ 

“Just let me get through this. Please.” She grabbed his hand when she cut him off. She continued after he squeezed her hand. “Darius was killed because of me. We both know that and we just never wanted to say it out loud. Tonight- God, Jay tonight I planted two bricks in Rodriguez’s trunk.” She could see him trying to process it and figured she might as well rip the bandaid off. 

“And to make it even better. Voight and I came to blows and he assigned me to TDA with the FBI in New York. Two weeks, three at the most, and I leave tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow. Okay.” Jay’s eyes dropped to where their hands were still joined. “Is that everything?” He only looked up to see Hailey nodding. 

The two of them sat there for what felt like hours. Jay was just processing that he’s losing another partner to the FBI. And Hailey’s trying to figure out where his head is at. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve been upfront with you but I know how you feel about dirty cops and I didn’t want you to think any less of me. You deserve better.” Jay’s head snapped up faster than she’s ever seen. 

“We don’t keep secrets, not anymore. I wish you would’ve just come to me. But you’re the only partner I want. I’ve made some questionable choices in my career so I’m not one to judge.” 

Jay moved to face Hailey, taking both her hands in his. “I was an absolute mess when we were first partnered. But you kicked my ass into therapy and helped make me a better cop and a better man. And honestly Hailey, I don’t know where I would be without you.” He squeezed her hands again, tugging them so she would look him in the eye. Her eyes were welling up with tears as Jay pulled her into a hug. 

He felt her mumbling against his neck but didn’t understand what she was saying until she repeated herself. “I promise I’m coming back. The FBI's not keeping me. So I am promising you right now that I will come back to you.” Jay let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His hand gently rubbed against Hailey’s back, only pausing to brush his thumb under her chin. 

“Good, cause I’ll gladly fly out and drag you back myself.” He felt her breathe deeply before sitting up straight. “You tell Vanessa yet?”

“No she's waiting up for me so I should get going.” They both stood up to move to the door, Hailey grabbing her jacket on the way out. “Can you keep an eye on her?” 

“Of course.” Jay moved her ponytail out oF her jacket. His hand caught her cheek and cupped it gently. He could see her mind running, could sense exactly what she was wondering. “We’re okay. You’re gonna do this and your goons come back and we’ll be better than ever.” He pulled her gently into a hug, she let her head rest against his shoulder. The hot breaths against his chest sent a chill down his back. “Just stay safe for me. Don’t know what kind of back up you got out there.”

“You too. No getting shot while I’m gone.” Hailey felt him press a kiss to her temple. This was the moment she would think about when she was gone for 17 days. This was what got her back home to him. And every day Hailey told herself that when she got back she’d tell him how she felt.


End file.
